


Home Is Where We Are

by temporaryistemporary



Series: Origins SMP [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Either way they have powers, Everyone is a hybrid, Fluff, Found Family, Hybrid Jack Manifold, Hybrid Niki | Nihachu, Hybrid Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Hybrid TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrid Wilbur Soot, I hate it, Is it origin or origins idk, I’ve realized I don’t think I’ve ever written Niki, Origins SMP, Why is Philza’s character tag his name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:14:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29892027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/temporaryistemporary/pseuds/temporaryistemporary
Summary: Niki’s found the perfect place for her to stay, a little oasis all her own. Oh, and for her new friends, of course.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Origins SMP [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2197848
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	Home Is Where We Are

**Author's Note:**

> I love the Origins SMP so much

The lake was nice, beautiful even, clear blue and never too cold nor too hot. The area around it was covered in different types of flowers and sturdy trees. It was like an oasis and Niki loved it.

It had taken her so long to find the perfect place to live, after leaving her previous home in the ocean. She was careful to not get stranded, swimming in streams and using the rain to traverse through the normally inaccessible lands, wary of deserts and other climates far too hot and dry for her liking. And she had ended up here of all places, a hidden gem, the ideal spot for her home.

She spent the first few days gathering supplies, grateful that it had been raining the first day so she could collect as much wood as she thought she would need, and then some, and painstakingly replanting the saplings as she went. She tore up stone from a cave that she had found, stowing away any precious ores into her inventory for later use, and sleeping safely in the hollow her mining had left.

Niki had only just begun constructing when she heard a rusting from the trees. She quickly swam to the shore, only her eyes peeking above the water as she held herself still in the shifting waters, searching for the sound. A figure was on the far side of the lake, chopping away at a tree. Curious but wary, she ducked under the water and swam closer, sticking to the shadows so as not to be seen.

Upon closer inspection the being was small, skin having large raised patches of shiny purple around the arms and legs as well as smaller ones along the face, neck, and hands. They also had fragments of the same purple substance around their head, floating like an odd sort of halo. Another hybrid then, although Niki was unsure what type, she had never seen someone with these features. She watched for a moment as the child, for Niki was sure he was young, got distracted from his wood collecting by a bee passing by, squealing in delight and chasing after the tiny creature with wide, excited eyes. Forgetting herself, Niki giggled at his antics, the sound carrying from under the water and the child turned suddenly, eyes on the gentle waves, and she sank further down, pressing herself against the underside of a small cliff.

“Hello?” The other called, voice light and curious. “Is someone there? I won’t hurt you.”

A sweet reassurance, though unneeded. She wasn’t worried about the boy attacking her. In fact, she was very certain he wouldn’t, the energy she could feel radiating off of him was far from malevolent.

Slowly, she pushed herself back to the surface, laughing musically at the younger’s astonished look when he caught sight of her. Good, she wasn’t the only one in unfamiliar territory.

“Hello,” the child repeated, once Niki sat in the shallows in front of him.

“Hi,” she smiled.

The boy crouched by the shore, bouncing excitedly. “My name’s Tubbo! What’s yours? Are you a mermaid?”

“A Merling, yes, and my name is Niki.” She paused, taking in the floating fragments again. “What kind of hybrid are you? If you don’t mind me asking, of course.”

Tubbo grinned, hopping back to his feet. “I can show you! Watch!”

And then the chunks on his skin and around his head seemed to vibrate, peeling away from him and surrounding him like a barrier. They came together suddenly, forming a box to cover the child, who wiggled until there was a slot in the object that he could peer out of, the top half of the cube sitting perfectly on his head like an oversized helmet.

_Oh._

“I’m a Shulk!” Tubbo exclaimed from his box.

“Wow!”

The child allowed the pieces of the shell to break apart again, staying still as they returned to their rightful spots. Niki wondered if the process was uncomfortable.

“Do you live here?” Tubbo asked after a moment of comfortable silence, and Niki nodded, fins fluttering with the movement. “Oh. Well, do you know of a place kind of like this somewhere around? With all the flowers and stuff? I’m looking for a place to live where I can have a bee farm.”

She tilted her head, considering him for a moment. “You could stay here?” Niki suggested. The child was nice and in need of a home, and she would enjoy the company. She also rather liked bees, even if she could only watch them from a distance.

“I don’t want to intrude.”

Niki shook her head firmly, “You wouldn’t be.” She pointed over to the area she was terraforming. “I live right over there, and I mostly stay in the water anyway. There’s plenty of room if you’d like to stay and live around the lake. I don’t mind.”

“You’re sure?” He asked uncertainty, running his fingers over the patches on his arms. Niki nodded again and Tubbo seemed to brighten up, smiling wide. “Ok! Thank you Niki! I’m going to get wood for my house, then. I’ll come talk to you in a bit, yeah?”

“Of course.”

The lake seemed so much more lively with Tubbo around, especially after the boy built his tree house, and he would stand facing Niki’s cove every morning, waving and wishing her a good day. It was great. She especially loved it when it would rain, and she could leave the water to wander around on land, getting dragged around by Tubbo or just exploring on her own.

She was currently doing just that. Tubbo had gone off in search for a specific type of wood and a good cave to mine in, so Niki had taken advantage of the dreary weather and went to collect more of her own wood as well as looking for sugarcane.

After a good few hours of searching, and checking the clouds for any sign of the rain clearing, she had gotten everything she wanted and started heading back to the lake. As she got closer however, she could hear warbling calls like someone was in pain and she picked up the pace, running the rest of the way home. She hoped Tubbo hadn’t gotten into some kind of trouble and was lying somewhere injured and waiting for her to get back. Sure, the kid was as tough as they come, but she still worried.

Her anxieties were only somewhat unfounded, as Tubbo turned out to be completely unharmed. However, Niki could not say the same for the long limbed hybrid curled under the cover of Tubbo’s tree house, with Tubbo himself sitting only a few feet away. The other was shaking, making high-pitched chirping sounds and tail whipping around in irritation whenever the Shulk attempted to reach out to him, and Niki could see what looked like small burns dotting his hands and even his face. He seemed to shrink away from the pitter patter of the rain, which made sense the more Niki looked at him.

He was an Enderian.

The other kid (even being a different kind of hybrid, Niki could recognize the small warbling noises as those of a child in distress) was part Enderman and the rain that had lasted most of the morning and well into the afternoon was hurting him. It made Niki’s heart ache that something so wonderful as to allow her to walk on land could be the cause of another’s pain.

She crept closer, careful not to spook the other two and making herself known by stomping loudly through the tall grass. Two pairs of eyes snapped to her, one relieved and concerned, and the other sacred and filled with agony.

“Niki!” Tubbo called, relaxing slightly from his tense position as her presence. “This is, um… a new friend. Do you happen to have a healing potion or some bandages perhaps? He burns in water.”

She nodded, heading to the chest she kept on land for things that would be ruined in the water, grabbing the spare bandages and rushing back to the boys’ side. The gauze was tossed to Tubbo who turned to coax the other boy out of his huddled position, as Niki knelt down a bit away, letting the rain fall freely around her and humming a tune.

Together, with Niki’s calming presence and Tubbo’s constant reassurances, they successfully calmed the Enderian down enough for him to allow the other boy to wrap his wounds, clenching his sharp teeth and wincing when Tubbo accidentally pressed too hard on the burns.

They learned his name was Ranboo, and that he liked deserts and flowers, and he had been wandering for quite some time in search of somewhere he could stay. Of course, they immediately offered him a spot near the lake, which the tall boy declined initially. He confessed that the old settlement he had been staying in had grown rather afraid of him, the longer Ranboo stuck around, and had burned his house down before attempting to go after him. He told them he didn’t want the village coming after them, but both assured him they could defend themselves, the purple remnants around Tubbo vibrating and aching to put themselves together, and Niki smiling and showing off her own gruesome set of teeth that were sharper than Ranboo’s own, shark-like but comforting.

In the end, he agreed to stay, and Tubbo helped the other boy collect wood for his house, once the rain had ended, and Niki contributed as well, tossing some extra coal and stone onto the shore of Ranboo’s area.

After the third new visitor, Niki wondered if the lake had some kind of magic surrounding it, luring in people that were in need of a new home or good company.

The new boy’s name was Tommy, an Avian, and he was very loud. He told her that her teeth and sharp claws were _pogchamp_ and Niki decided she liked him immediately. At his insistence, she demonstrated how fast she could swim and he, in return, showed off his increased speed and the way in which he could gracefully glide around on the tree tops. She watched as the feathers that spread down his arms and clustered near his pointed ears and dotted his hair fluttered in the wind as he jumped about, and she clapped when the boy finished his routine, floating down to land in front of where she rested against the sand, letting the soft waves flow over her.

Tommy didn’t stay like the others, however, bidding her a goodbye after a few hours, only barely missing Tubbo and Ranboo’s return. Niki wasn’t sure what to make of the ache in her chest that refused to leave.

The next visitor came in the form of a floating hat and an echoing voice. The invisible figure’s name was Wilbur and he was a Phantom.

Niki was pleasantly surprised when he had _asked_ if he could enter _her_ lake to escape the scorching sun, a warm feeling in her heart at the other’s politeness. Most would simply dive in, not that she minded, but it was kind of the other to consider her own comfort even as he huddled under the shade of an oak tree. She agreed, of course, laughing in delight when he took a running jump into the water, sending it in every direction. This started a play fight between the two, splashing and dunking each other under the water, Wilbur using his powers to his advantage and disappearing out of her hold, spooking her not a few seconds later.

Tubbo seemed to notice the commotion from his tree house, running over and, at Niki’s request and Wilbur’s encouragement, did his own cannonball into the fray, his dense bones causing even more of an uproar in the water. They played for a while, giggling when Ranboo joined in as well, narrating and cheering from the safety of his own bit of land. Eventually, after it grew dark and they grew tired, Niki eyed Wilbur curiously.

“Do you live nearby?” She asked as Wilbur sat back on the shore, a borrowed blanket around his shoulders, and Tubbo and Ranboo settled a little farther away, talking amongst themselves.

The Phantom shook his head at her question. “I don’t really live anywhere, not anymore. I’ve been traveling for a while, and staying in inns mostly.” He looked around at the trees and flowers surrounding the sparkling water. “I have to say, this is one of the nicest areas I’ve seen. It’s lovely.”

Niki smiled, proud of the terraforming she had done and of the homes her boys had built here. They were quiet then, enjoying each other’s company while Wilbur eyes never strayed from their surroundings, a sort of longing in them. Something in her lurched at the look, and she reached out her webbed hand, settling it on top of the other’s translucent one, his eyes snapping to hers.

“Would you like to stay? There’s plenty of room and we’d love the company.”

He looked at her, looked at the wildflowers sprouting all around, looked at the two kids leaning up against one another as they slept in the grass.

“I think I’d like that.”

Phil arrived less than a week later, an Elytrian that Wilbur apparently knew. He was kind and funny and only wore golden armor, and the kids took an immediate liking to him, seemingly enamored with the metallic shine of his large wings, especially Ranboo. The Enderian would often follow the man on his mining trips, the both of them coming back with enough extra ore to go around. Wilbur and Tubbo had convinced him to build a home around the lake and he did, a floating wooden structure that reminded Niki of the little things she had seen hanging from the trees near villages, a memory of a small blue bird perching on it and singing coming to mind. She smiled.

Another week passed and Tommy was back, this time dragging a man with magma skin along with him. He introduced him as Jack, a blaze hybrid that he met while exploring the Nether. Jack looked both amazed and alarmed by the lake, the floating crown of golden rods spinning around his head even faster at the anxious energy radiating off of him, even as he waved at Niki from a distance when she introduced herself and complemented her cove. Tommy then proceeded to launch into some form of game with Wilbur, Tubbo and Ranboo, showing off their powers and laughing as they ran circles around the water while Phil kept watch.

Niki offered them both a place to stay before Jack could second guess anything and Tommy could run off. They agreed and began constructing a floating mass of land that they insisted be called The Pub.

Niki swam to the surface, allowing herself to float just underneath it as she looked at the homes surrounding her lake, to her friends that talked and laughed amongst each other, each of them turning to wave at her when she caught their eye, and felt the heaviness in her chest lessen.

**Author's Note:**

> yes, I’m going to write Schlatt and Charlie into this but it’ll either be a separate chapter or a separate story idk yet
> 
> so how we all feeling about the prison arc? because I’m in pain


End file.
